


Stay

by ophelia0306



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelia0306/pseuds/ophelia0306





	Stay

Stay

最后调试了一下床边的治疗仪之后，他叹了口气。  
急救室里非常安静，特意调暗的灯光有些闪烁，交流电窜过的滋滋声成了房间里单调的背景音；遥远的某处传来爆炸的隆隆声，零星的战斗依然在这颗残破不堪的星球上继续着。  
有人抗争，有人死去。  
他低头看着躺在床上毫无生息的年轻战士，目光滑过所有那些细小的磨损、擦伤，还有他刚刚替他接上的右臂，最终停留在那个令他束手无策的发声装置——他还记得自己第一次见到这个伤口时的感受，愤怒，震惊，哀伤，以及那种席卷一切的无力感。  
这场战争实在太过漫长了。  
他收回视线，转向窗外的城市，到处都是断壁残垣，极目处有火光显现，紧接着又是一阵爆破后的隆隆杂音。  
这场战争，他想，就像一只永不餍足的饕餮怪兽，不停地蚕食着赛博坦恩的一切，直到将这个庞大的星球拆骨入腹，直到这颗曾经脉动的星球彻底死寂，否则它永不停止。  
他关掉自己的光学镜，在一片黑暗中尝试着聆听火种在机体内部旋转的柔和声响——但他什么都没有听见。  
如果战争想要一切，那么就让它拿走吧。没有火种源的赛博坦恩，已然是一颗死星。只要……他突然自嘲地笑了，他知道这些自欺欺人的想法是多么无用和懦弱——期望战火不要蔓延至整个星系？它已经离开了，正随着Megatron飞向无垠的宇宙。  
他重新打开光学镜，最后扫视了一眼他的病人，Bumblebee依然没有苏醒的迹象，除了治疗仪上稳定闪烁的光点外，几乎没有其他证据足以证明火种仍在这个年轻战士的胸中跳跃。但他知道他熬得过去，这个年轻人几乎和领袖一样坚韧，他记得自己曾经甚至对这个小个子战士所展现出的那股勇气感到惊异。  
至少战争的獠牙没能撕碎你，他握住年轻人未遭破坏的左手，重又叹了一口气，他从未感到如此疲惫，祭祀赛博坦恩已不能满足战争的胃口，那么我们能做的——他抽身向门口走去，离开前最后望了一眼病床——就只有战斗到死。

Ratchet打开门，与Optimus四目相对。他朝着自己的领袖点了点头，“你一直在这？”  
Optimus没有答话，询问的眼神飘向床上那个黄色的身影，然后转回看着Ratchet，等待着。  
“他会没事的，”Ratchet有些犹疑，“我是说大部分，他会好起来的。”  
“Ratchet。”Optimus的声音里有一股不容置疑的味道。  
Ratchet停顿了一会儿：“右手的撕裂伤我能解决，其他的小伤只要休息就能恢复，但是……”无力感又一次漫了上来，他下意识的握拳，然后又慢慢放开，“但是Bumblebee的发声器被彻底破坏了，我……”他觉得喉头发紧，“我无法处理，我们缺少必要的材料。而且，以赛博坦恩目前的情况来看，”他深吸了一口气，然后抬起头直视着领袖冷静的双眼，“恐怕Bumblebee会一直如此。”  
Optimus什么都没说，只是默然凝视着救护室里一动不动的年轻人的侧影。Ratchet无法从他的神情中读出任何情绪，甚至连担忧都没有。他有点哑然，他从没见过这样的Prime，如此隔绝，令人无法看透；他能感觉到空气中有某种巨大的暗流涌动，某种静谧的喧嚣，但他无法从对方的脸上瞧出任何端倪，这让他感到不安，他想要说些什么，什么都好：“Prime……”  
高大的赛博坦人突然扭头看向他，左手搭在他的肩上，用力捏了捏：“你做的很好，Ratchet，”有那么一瞬间Ratchet觉得Optimus光学镜似乎有点失焦，“其他的问题我会处理。现在，去吧，好好休息一下。”Optimus拍了拍他的肩膀，看着他的光学镜里除了平静外别无他物。  
Ratchet有些迟疑，他知道有什么秘而不宣的情感在这条走廊里奔流，寻找着突破口，但他对此束手无策，这不是他作为医官可以解决的东西。他转过身，犹犹豫豫地迈开脚步……扭身关上隔门时，他不由的透过门上的玻璃窗最后看了一眼Optimus，昏暗的灯光下，Autbots的领袖斜依着墙，视线穿过救护室的窗定格在虚无中的某处，沉吟着某些医官无法参透的思绪。

Ratchet远去的脚步声单调地回响，啪嗒，啪嗒，他下意识的侧耳听着，直至一切复归岑寂。他突然松了口气，原本交错放在胸前的双手也垂了下来。他知道自己无法长久地维持这个姿态，他太累了，在经历过所有这一切之后，他无力再扮演那个为他设定好的角色——冷静的领袖，面对朋友的死亡也可以无动于衷。  
他原本以为自己可以。  
旷日持久的战争，身边的同伴一个接一个倒下，从最初的痛苦，到最终的麻木，他学的很快。Autbots并不惧怕回归火种源，每个人都将死亡视作自己必然的归宿，正是这种信念，让他们在绝对劣势的情况下将战事拖延至今，甚至还成功将火种源送入了宇宙。  
火种源……  
他的侦察兵依然了无生气地躺在救护室里，他不由地向前跨出两步，透过走廊的窗，他能看见治疗仪上平稳跳跃的光点。他还记得自己将他派去泰格帕克斯前说的话：“尽一切努力为我们争取时间，记住，任何代价都可以付出。”  
任何代价。  
只要还有希望，生命就能延续。不在此处，就在彼处。  
当时他就是如此坚信的，当时他还能承受这作为领袖的重担，当时他做好了万分的准备去接受任何同志的死亡。早在战争刚刚打响的头十年里，他便倾向于将所有生离死别视为某种循环，激烈的战事让他没有时间缅怀，所以他选择遗忘，他将所有与此相关的情绪锁进处理器无人问津的最深处，任凭它们自顾自地挤压生长，直至变成一把藏在芯底的尖刀。他从不记忆逝者的面孔，他以为那从不停歇的疼痛是对他们最好的献祭。  
直到他看见被从战场上护送回来的侦察兵。  
在那个瞬间，他对自己所坚信的一切失去了把握。  
他听见护送的人群中有人嘟囔着类似“英雄”之类的字眼，Ironhide从他身边走过时对他说：“是Bee拖住了Megatron。”他没有回话。他发现自己无话可说。那把被他遗落在深处的尖刀突然成几何倍的生长，疼痛伴随着悔恨和自责，仿佛要从内部将他撕开。他甚至忘记了该做什么表情，他那理性的一半不停地提醒着他——走上去，和Ratchet交谈，确定Bee的伤势，召集剩余的人确定下一步的计划……——但他做不到，他的脚部部件如有千斤重，火种在他的胸腔里疯狂旋转，周遭的喧嚣如潮水般褪去，只留一个声音在他脑中不断地回响：“这一切真的值得吗？”  
理性推算模块在他的主板中飞速运转着，叫嚣着让他不要这么幼稚——行动起来！不过是一个受伤的侦察兵！你不是已经做过万全的准备了吗？不要感情用事！  
一个受伤的侦查兵……我的侦察兵。  
Bumblebee。  
在那一刹那他才意识到，在被死亡和牺牲磨成坚石的思绪之下，有一股千百年来他都不曾奢想过的情愫蔓延。这个自战争伊始便默默支持着他的小个子战士，带着其独有的信念，成了他生命中的一道光。  
他又一次透过玻璃凝视着Bee，年轻的战士悄无声息的躺着，严重的磨损使得鲜黄色的涂装也不复光泽，被彻底破坏的发声装置的零碎部件被医官摆在一旁的医用架上，缺损的部分在战士脸上留下一个触目的伤疤。  
至少你还活着。  
他注视着，任由那种可以被称之为后怕的情感窜过他的线路，紧接着是一阵令人感激的安心。  
至少你还活着。  
他深深地看了一眼，然后转身朝门外走去。  
还未到光芒消逝的时刻，他想，如果可以的话，那一刻永远不要来。

 

[等……等等。]他紧紧抓住眼前高大机器人的胸甲，手指嵌入对方装甲的缝隙之中。对接口被撑开的感觉令人窒息，巨大的输出管正慢慢碾过他那柔软而敏感的管道，他觉得自己就像是什么濒死的动物，双腿几乎无法支撑自身的重量。  
火种源在上，这实在太疼了。  
即便经过充足的准备，但体型的差距还是令这场对接变得异常煎熬。他呜咽着，抬起头求助似地看着他的领袖。

Optimus可以感受到侦察兵那因为疼痛而不自觉的颤抖，这让他生出了一点点怜惜。他知道这有点强人所难，但他并不打算停止——在所有这些纷争后，在他的挣扎中，他决定追随内心所想而动。  
他轻轻扶住对方的腰，缓慢但坚定地推进。Bumblebee的散热扇轰鸣，嗡嗡声裹挟着细碎的呻吟，拽着他胸甲的双手力道又重了一些。  
在这类情事上，他的侦察兵显得惊慌而无措。  
Opitmus皱了皱眉，Bumblebee窄小的甬道紧紧咬住他的输出管，夹得他生疼；润滑液和冷凝液在保护机制的作用下不断溢出，但这无济于事，Bumblebee实在太过紧张了。  
“Bee，放松。”Optimus收紧揽住Bumblebee腰身的力度，细密的吻落在对方的光学镜上：“不要害怕，”他低语，“交给我。”

Bumblebee顺应着领袖的引导，慢慢压下自己的身形，尝试将那根硕大的输出管纳入自己的身体；支撑他的手臂强壮而稳定，这给他带来了一丝宽慰，他不由地关闭了自己的光学镜，黑暗中他听见两人略显凌乱的吐息，并在钝痛中感受着被碾过的敏感节点所传来的微小欢愉。  
然而被过分扩张的接入装置自行启动了应急程序，润滑液大量涌出，对接口顷刻间湿润一片，这令他颇为难堪，他狼狈地想要起身，却被Optimus压住自下而上用力贯穿，惊呼地同时他彻底失去了对自身的掌控。

这实在太磨人了，他阴郁地想。  
Optimus决定不再等小个子汽车人彻底适应，欲望早已爬满他的脊背；他趁势压倒自己意欲退缩的战士，架起对方软绵无力的右腿，稍稍退开后又是用力一顶，快感充斥了他的处理器，他更用力的撑开对方的双腿，Bumblebee本能地想要躲避，却被他按住了肩膀：“别动。”他自己都惊讶于自己声线中的冷酷——  
渴求，还有独占欲。  
Optimus开始不住地抽插，缓慢而深邃，快意顺着传感节点一步一步炸开，使得他眼前发白；在巨大的喘息声中，他隐约听见对方讨饶的啜泣，破碎的电子音化作电流窜过他全身的线路，他低吟着，在一片白光之中下意识地加快了速度，急促而猛烈撞击着侦察兵脆弱的装甲，炙热的输出管毫不留情地摩擦着柔软的金属管壁，一寸一寸探到对方机体的最深处。

除了承受，他什么都做不了。  
机体温度骤升，液压器超载，散热扇以前所未有的速度运转，冷凝液流向全身，传感装置蜂鸣着进入阙值，中央处理器发出尖锐的警报——在意识沉浮之间，有那么一刹那他认为对方是想将他从内部剖开。  
[慢……呃，别……！]高热之下逻辑模块早已宕机，他无法连续地表达任何诉求，他甚至不能确定自己是否还在线上，汽车人领袖规律但快速地顶弄烧尽了他剩余的理智，他感觉自己更像是躺在火焰之上而非自己舱室的充电床，他的每一根电路都在鼓噪，火种在他的胸腔里疯狂跳动。  
后退，向前。  
后退，向前。  
后退，向前。  
痛楚逐步褪去，炙热包裹着他，系统最终放松了对变压器的牵掣，高压脉冲被传输到每个传感节点，用以麻痹超过负荷的对接装置；原本因为疼痛而无法聚焦的光学镜重新校准，他看见天花板上散发着暗淡光线的二极管，以及Optimus因欲火灼烧而格外肃穆的双眼，他情不自禁地抚上对方的脸，换来的是另一下充满侵略感的贯穿，粗壮的输出管重重擦过那柔韧的管壁，直抵他的次级能量箱。  
在这令人沉沦地律动之中，快感溢过他的四肢，甜腻而酥麻，他叹息着，伸手紧紧搂住自己的领袖，双腿不自觉地缠上对方的腰，暗暗用力，像是在祈求更多。

他能感觉到Bumblebee因过载临近而不由自主地抽搐，那对清澈的光学镜显得无与伦比的湛蓝，他在战士的额头上留下一个吻，然后退开，接着又是一个挺身；Bumblebee的对接口痉挛似的收缩，挤压着Optimus的输出管，刺痛夹裹着欢愉，后退，向前，生命的节奏，后退，向前，活着的证明，他最后一下撞在Bumblebee次级能量箱的叶片上，滚烫的能量液宣泄而出，注满了侦察兵的接入管。  
过载至清醒后的那几秒钟他有点恍惚，二极管柔和的光线此时也显得有点刺眼。他关掉光学镜，等待了一会儿；在这阒寂无声的夜晚，身旁小小机体的换气扇所发出的嗡鸣声像是某种确证诺言，关于生存，关于未来。他深吸一口气，然后重启光学镜，房间重新暗了下来；他侧身将Bumblebee揽进怀里，后者还未从过载的余波中苏醒。  
这是他们在赛博坦恩的最后一夜，失去火种源的母星了无生气，战争遗留下的千疮百孔令生者神伤，所以众人皆迫不及待的离开，不论是同伴还是敌人，都已踏上寻找火种源的征途；Autbots和Decepticons，追逐着，战斗着，散落至星系的四面八方。  
明天，最后驻守的核心团队也将上路。但在此之前……光学镜片打开的声音吸引了他的注意。  
Bumblebee上线了。

他感到窘迫和羞怯，为刚刚所发生的一切。他有些拿捏不准这一切是不是有什么深意。他原本以为Optimus找他只是为了交代之后的任务——分配给他的区域接近星系的边缘，根据记载，那颗明亮的恒星拥有一个住满智慧生物的行星——然而Prime什么都没说，他走进来，用一副古怪的神情看着他，Bee知道自己算不上什么特别敏感的类型，除了工作，他对周围的环境总有点粗枝大叶，但Optimus的表情里有某些令人心悸的东西，让他有点不知所措。  
[Optimus？]他通过两人共享的内线询问到，[有什么问题吗？]他刚从Ratchet的病床上恢复自由身，报废的发声装置让他沮丧了好一阵，但最终他什么都没说，没什么可说的，他从Megatron手下捡回一条性命，这就够了。  
他的领袖没有回答，只是径直走向他，房间里有一股无形的压力，他目视着对方靠近，再次尝试在内线里呼叫对方，[Optimus？]  
天旋地转。  
等平衡仪再次校准之后，他发现自己躺在舱室的充电床上，高大的汽车人领袖正摩挲着他受伤的颈脖。  
“我很抱歉。”  
[这不是你的错。]Bumblebee不安地扭动了一下，眼下两人的姿势让他有点不自在，太过亲昵了，他的双手搭在对方的肩膀上，Optimus撑在他的上方，另一只手停留在他的面甲上。  
他仍然闹不清自己的领袖到底想要他做什么，但他知道如果继续保持这样的姿势可不妙；小小的侦察兵对于领袖的崇拜在基地里算不得什么秘密，但只有他自己知道在敬重之情之下掩埋着什么样的欲望。  
他轻轻推了推Optimus的肩，[这不算什么严重后果，Prime。]但如果你再不起身，可能就会有点问题了，Bumblebee闷闷的想。  
Optimus凝视着他，沉吟了半晌，接着说道：“不，抱歉的还有接下来的事。”  
[什……]  
他的记忆模块原原本本地记录了之后发生的所有起伏，即便在机体过热到几乎被强制下线的时候也没有停止工作。恢复意识后，他尴尬地想要退开，却发现Optimus的手牢牢地搂在他的腰上。  
[Prime……]他抬头望向仍然一言不发的Optimus，无所适从的感受着对方进一步收紧了手臂的力道。

“当他们把你送回来的时候，我做了一些决定。”领袖用一种压低的声线轻声说到。黄色的机体不再动作，Optimus低头注视着自己的侦察兵：“今晚的事，并非一时兴起。”  
Optimus Prime并不是一个能言会道的人，或许当他还是Orion Pax的时候他更懂得如何表达，但在成为Prime之后，为了大义抛弃私情是他学会的第一课，至于如何向人倾诉衷肠，则是他忘得最彻底的部分——所以他的情话，听起来更像是忏悔。  
“我曾以为自己可以为了赛博坦恩奉献一切，”他眨了一下光学镜，然后将目光停留在虚空中的某一点，“只要保留住火种源就有希望，为了达成这个目标什么都可以付出，即便有成千上万的同志牺牲也在所不辞，直到……”他突然缄口不言，沉默自顾自蔓延开去，沉滞的静谧充满了房间：“直到我发现我依然恐惧失去。”  
Bumblebee维持着原来的姿势，这是Optimus第一次像这样对他袒露心迹，他向上探寻着领袖的目光，双手安慰似的抚过对方的手臂，Optimus感受到了来自战士的视线，四目相对时，汽车人领袖从内线中收到了对方发来的一字一顿的信息，[Optimus Prime，我愿为你献出我的生命]。  
他望进对方的双眼，那对蓝色的光学镜反射着灯光，显得异常明亮——陡然之间，所有那些由责任、痛苦、理想纠结而成的重负蓦地四散而去，某种百万年来他不曾体验过的情绪正在破壳而出。喜悦。他露出了微笑。

“不，我不会让这发生。”


End file.
